


Lessons in Trust

by lea_ysaye



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Animals, Fluff, M/M, What-If, buttons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_ysaye/pseuds/lea_ysaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Aaron manage to get to Buttons in time, and Daryl makes a new and unexpected friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gettin' close

**Author's Note:**

> What if Buttons didn't get eaten by walkers, how would he fit into the community, and what would it mean for Daryl? 
> 
> This is going to be all fluff and sweetness for a change. There was supposed to be sex, too, and I have actually written most of it. But for me this works better as a prelude only fic. The sex scene will probably make an appearance later. Maybe as a sequel?

It is a surprise for both of them when they manage to catch the horse after he had been so thoroughly spooked by them and the biters. Daryl takes out the last walker just in time. The thing already has its mangy paws on the beautiful creature but Daryl’s bolt is right on target.

The horse (Daryl finds it hard to think of him as Buttons) is out of his mind with fright at that point and rears up on his hind legs again and again, neighing loudly. 

Backed against the fence the animal has no escape route except past Daryl and Aaron, so Daryl slowly backs up a few yards. He figures if the horse wants to get away from them he isn’t going to stand in his way. If he was in that place he knows he would fight tooth and nail, too.  

So Daryl backs off, vaguely aware of Aaron retreating somewhere behind him. Moving slowly, keeping his flank to the horse and his arms down by his side Daryl talks quietly to the animal. 

"Don't worry, beautiful. Not gonna do nothing you don' like. Just movin' away t'give you some space, see." 

To his amazement, even with enough space now to escape, the animal stays. He stops rearing up and just paces, panting. His eyes are still rolling a little wildly. Daryl stops too, keeping his distance and continuing in a low voice, "That's better, yeah? Now we both have our space and don't feel like runnin' no more." 

Daryl watches the horse for several minutes out of the corner of his eye, making sure to keep in the animal's line of sight, perfectly calm. Finally, the horse stands still. Then he lowers his head and starts nibbling some grass. Daryl moves a couple of steps closer. 

He stops there and waits again, all the while talking gently. The horse looks at him from time to time and continues eating grass. His ears and tail are still flicking a touch nervously so Daryl keeps his distance some more.

Finally, after many minutes, the horse takes a tentative step forward. His ears are now still and pointed towards Daryl, who knows this to be a sign of curiosity. Taking his chances Daryl slowly approaches. He keeps his head low and his body slightly averted to signal that he means no harm. 

"That's it, beautiful. No need t’be spooked. We understand what it's like, eh?"

Daryl thinks a bit wryly that he can't remember speaking to another human being as much in a day as he had talked to that horse in the last half hour. 

The animal lets him approach with no sign of fear. When Daryl is right next to him he lifts his left hand and slowly strokes the shining neck for a moment, talking all the while. He still has Aaron's rope over the shoulder, and his crossbow is slung over his back, so both his hands are free. He raises the other one now to massage the horse's throat. 

The horse nickers softly, evidently enjoying the sensation. Daryl takes his time. There is no rush to be anywhere, and he is aware how much he himself enjoys this new experience. Continuing his soothing talk Daryl inspects the horse more closely. He seems in good health, his coat is shiny and soft. He has obviously not suffered from food shortage during his time out alone. 

"You're lonely, though, an't ya?" Daryl muses. "No fun bein’ on your own all the time, eh? That why you let me get close in the end?" 

He strokes the animal's mane, enjoying the way it feels in his hands. On an impulse he leans his forehead against the horse's warm side, inhaling the scent of sun, grass and wilderness.

Daryl closes his eyes. He has hardly ever smelled anything so delicious, and can only think of one smell that makes him feel as content and safe: Judith's milky baby smell, especially when she has just had a bath. 

He isn't sure how many minutes he lets go by like this, simply feeling the big, warm animal, stroking him and talking to him quietly. They are both completely relaxed now, and when Daryl finally opens his eyes and takes a step back the horse regards him with calm, brown eyes. 

Daryl knows the horse will not bolt now. Slowly, and with deliberate and obvious movements Daryl steps close again, showing him the rope before guiding it over the horse's neck. He ties a loose knot and steps back again. 

"Shall we go for a walk, then, beautiful?" 

Turning round Daryl is surprised to see Aaron lingering about twenty yards away. He had forgotten all about the other man. Daryl takes a few steps in Aaron's direction, pausing again before the rope around the horse's neck tautens. He doesn't want to pull the animal along, if they are to take him in he wants him to come of his own free will. 

Even though he has spent all this time winning the animal's trust Daryl is still surprised to find that the horse follows him willingly now. When he gets closer, Aaron gives him an admiring look. 

"That was incredible, Daryl."

Daryl shrugs. "You said you want him, I got him fo’ ya."


	2. Sugar lumps an’ apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horse is settling in, and so is Daryl.

Daryl goes to see the horse every day. He can't explain why, not even to himself, but being with the animal calms him like nothing has in years.  

Aaron has put him in one of the empty houses' huge backyards, which isn't perfect but for now will just have to do. Daryl sees a lot of Aaron, too, which to his surprise is almost as stress free as being with the Quarter Horse.

Daryl knows that that’s what he is now because Maggie comes over when they bring the horse back. She knows more than any of them about animals; now that Beth and Hershel are no longer there she is the only one Daryl can think of to ask about these things. She also confirms that he is, indeed, a he.

Maggie recommends that they take it slow with breaking the horse to the saddle. “Once you get him used to it again he’ll probably be fine with it right away. But he’s been out there a long time, and is probably as stressed as any of us about the whole situation, so take it slow,” she advises.

Daryl isn’t interested in riding the horse anyway. He just likes being with him. Every day when he goes to see him he brings an apple or a lump of sugar, and soon the animal seems to be looking forward to his visits. Daryl can see the attraction; a reliable source of treats is nothing to sneer at.

Sitting with his back against a tree, the horse nibbling grass around him and bumping him every so often with his nose for an apple or a pat is the most restful experience Daryl can ever remember. He spends hours just sitting, often not even thinking of anything in particular. It seems that the animal’s presence grounds him, and that the trust between them makes Daryl less likely to bolt and run, too.

Daryl does think of some things, though, while he sits in the grass. He thinks about the job that Aaron has offered him, being a recruiter. So far they haven’t been out; Aaron has told Daryl that Deanna wants to give the new group more time to settle in first before they scout for more people. That’s all right with Daryl who, apart from spending time with the horse also enjoys watching his family settle and heal.

He still doesn’t feel like mixing with the Alexandrians much, though. Letting them into his thoughts and his life feels too much like a repeat of the Woodbury people coming to the prison. Daryl knows that if he ever lost that many people he cared about ever again, he’d also lose his mind. So he prefers to stick with the horse. Fewer chances there to have his heart ripped out.

A few days after they bring back the animal Rick comes to the makeshift paddock. Daryl knows that Rick is an expert rider and is not surprised when the other man manages to win this horse’s trust in minutes. Rick has brought some sugar, too, and soon he is busy inspecting every inch of the animal.

“He is beautiful.” Rick’s look at Daryl is full of admiration. “You did a great job, bringing him in.”

Daryl shrugs, as usual unable to accept simple praise. Rick strokes the horse’s soft nose for a few more moments, then comes over to sit next to Daryl.

“How did you know what to do to calm him?” Rick asks, and when Daryl looks at him with surprise he adds, “Aaron told me how you did it.”

Daryl shrugs again. “Jus’ felt right, y’know. Gave him his space til he was ready, then he came with us. S’ no big deal.”

Rick seems like he wants to disagree but then thinks better of it and says nothing. The two men sit in silence for a while. Then Rick says, “You seem to be getting along, you two. Two friends helping each other settle.”

Daryl ponders this. Rick is right, he realizes. Since they got the horse in here Alexandria seems like more the kind of place Daryl can see himself settling down in for a bit.

“He just lets me be with him without wantin’ anything much, y’know?” Daryl is surprised that he is sharing this with Rick, that he’s even putting it into words. Strangely, it feels right.

“Sugar lumps an’ apples, and he’s happy. Long as I give him t’space he needs when he don’t want touchin, he always comes back for a nuzzle when he’s good’n ready.” Daryl looks at Rick. “I get that, y’know?”

Rick looks at him all strange like for a moment, and Daryl worries that he’s weirded him out with his strange horse talk. But then Rick smiles at him, shifts closer and leans into Daryl’s shoulder, and Daryl knows he gets it, too.


	3. Lookin' ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time ever, Daryl is looking forward to coming home.

Little things change after that. Or maybe, Daryl thinks, it’s always been like this between him and Rick, only he was wound up too tight to notice. In any case, he doesn't mind. He actually rather likes it. 

Likes it when Rick comes over for a quick hello every time Daryl enters a room. 

Likes it that Rick's last act of each day seems to be to catch his eye and give a little nod and wink goodnight. 

Likes the times when Rick comes and sits down next to Daryl on the sofa or the porch, always making sure their shoulders or legs are touching. 

Likes it how Rick learns to read his mood.

When Daryl starts feeling trapped inside the house Rick brings over Judith and places her in Daryl's lap. When he thinks Daryl is up to it he involves him in conversations or takes him out on patrol with him and Michonne. When Daryl feels particularly anxious Rick suggests he visit the horse. 

Rick never misjudges Daryl's mood, and if Daryl has trusted him with his life for a long time he now also begins to trust him with his soul. 

* 

One morning, two weeks after they arrived in Alexandria, Aaron tells Daryl that Deanna has asked them to start scouting for people again.

They are working with the horse again. Aaron has brought a saddle and while Daryl strokes the animal and talks to him gently Aaron approaches with the new object. They are still taking it slow, get him used to everything gradually. 

When they are finishing up Aaron mentions Deanna's request. Daryl nods. “Gettin’ a bit claustrophobic in here.” 

They agree to meet after lunch to go for a test run. Daryl has fixed Aaron’s bike and is looking forward to trying it out.  

He goes home for his lunch. Rick is in the kitchen preparing sandwiches. 

“Good timing,” he greets Daryl. “Sit down, I'll make you one too. The others are all out, and Judith is down for her sleep.”

Daryl is no longer surprised by Rick's kindnesses and accepts them usually with good grace. He lays the table for both of them and gets two sodas from the fridge. 

Then he goes to stand close to Rick, shifting his weight from one foot to the other for a bit. Rick looks up. “Aaron wants to go out this afternoon to scout.” 

Rick nods. “Good. You are starting to go stir crazy, aren't you?” 

“Bit, yeah.” 

Rick doesn't look at him for a moment, then raises his gaze again. Daryl is aware how close they are standing. He mostly doesn't notice it now, it's become so normal. And it's not just Rick anymore either, he himself seeks out the closest spot to Rick whenever possible. Just like he did now.

Now Rick leans in even closer. His hand comes up and sneaks behind Daryl's neck. Only weeks ago Daryl would have flinched away, now he holds perfectly still, keeping his eyes locked with the other man. He feels Rick's hand thread into his hair, stroking his neck. 

“Just make sure you come back to me in one piece.” Rick's voice is only a whisper, but Daryl has never heard a message so loud and clear. 

* 

Daryl enjoys spending the afternoon outside and hearing about Aaron and Eric’s experiences with survivors. They don't come across any people on their first foray, and only once do they encounter walkers. 

When they are on the way back Daryl realizes that his thoughts have been full of Rick all afternoon, reliving the moments in the kitchen, Rick's hand in his hair. For the first time in his life Daryl yearns to get home; someone is actually anxious for him to return. 

When Daryl opens the front door he is met by a quiet house. For the second time in a day there is only Rick to greet him. Daryl has a sneaking suspicion that this might not be chance. Maybe Rick thinks Daryl still needs his space, just like the horse.

But for once, Daryl actually doesn’t want space. He’s just been out, riding his bike and enjoying it. Now, his mind is on other things. He goes into the kitchen, and Rick greets him with a smile. He is leaning against the counter in the middle of the room.

“Good day? Want something to eat?”

Daryl shakes his head. “Maybe later. Rick…” he begins, but then doesn’t know what to say next. But there is more than one way to communicate. Daryl closes the distance between them, until they are only inches apart. He puts his hand on Rick’s chest, not looking at him.

Rick holds perfectly still. He neither moves closer nor does he shy away. With a sigh Daryl leans in and rests his forehead on Rick’s shoulder. He remains like this for what feels like a long time, inhaling the other man’s scent. He smells of the soap they are all using, of gun oil and a little bit of Judith, too.

Daryl feels Rick’s hand on his shoulder and looks up. There is a question in Rick’s eyes when they meet Daryl’s, and Daryl hopes that Rick can read the answer in his face.

Evidently, Rick can. He places his other hand on Daryl’s chin and tilts his head up, brings it close, until they are almost nose to nose.

And then they are kissing, slowly and hesitantly at first, but with more and more fervor as the minutes pass. When they break apart to catch their breath Rick speaks. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time, you know?”

“Then why didn’ ya?” Daryl is a bit breathless, but also amused. “Wouldn’t have said no.” He considers this for a moment. “Prob’ly.”

“Didn’t want to spook the horses,” Rick smiles. “Was worried I’d scare you off, and that would be that. You finally showed me how to do it right.”

Daryl knows Rick means he’s been approaching him like he himself approaches the horse. Daryl can see the logic. He knows he’s more of a wild animal than anyone Rick has ever known, so in his book Rick’s was a clever move, and Daryl is grateful.

Now, though, he wants to reap the reward of the long preparation just as much as Rick. Daryl glances down and hooks a finger into one of the belt loops on Rick’s jeans. He pulls the other man close and goes in for another kiss. This time it’s rough and fast, lips and tongues exploring. Daryl hopes Rick won’t mind some stubble burn on his newly shaven face.

For Daryl the kissing isn’t enough for long. He lets his hand glide down Rick’s body, feeling the muscular arms, his flat stomach, finally coming to rest on the bulge in Rick’s jeans.

Rick pulls away. “Daryl…” he seems unsure how to say it, even now. “Are you sure? Do you want this? We can take our time, there’s no rush…”

“No,” Daryl interrupts. “You’ve waited long enough. I’m ready… we are.” And with that Daryl takes Rick’s hand and leads him towards the stairs, and a new experience for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
